elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Holdings of Jarl Gjalund
}} Locations Dragonsreach in Whiterun, Farengar's desk. This book can only be obtained in certain circumstances: The quest "Bleak Falls Barrow" must be accepted from Farengar before obtaining the Dragonstone. This causes Delphine to appear at Dragonsreach for a short conversation with Farengar when the stone is delivered to him and the book will be present on the desk. If the Dragonstone is obtained before Farengar asks for it, neither Delphine nor the book will ever appear in Dragonsreach. Summary An ancient survey document belonging to the Jarl of Whiterun. According to Farengar, it dates back to the First Era or earlier—perhaps just after the Dragon War in the Merethic Era.Farengar's dialogue during "Bleak Falls Barrow" This statement introduces some inconsistencies, so dating the document becomes difficult: The book mentions the city of Bromjunaar is much reduced from former days. However it is known that Bromjunaar was at its height during the Dragon War. Though this could be evidence saying that Bromjunaar was in very bad shape after the Dragon War. The book also mentions H'roldan being seized from the Reachmen. The only known record of conflict with Reachman over H'roldan aside from this book was the Battle of Old Hrol'dan, which took place in the ninth century of the Second Era, when Tiber Septim seized the stronghold. Evidence supporting its dating to the First or Merethic Era could be the use of Dragon Language which was probably abandoned shortly after the Dragon War; it also mentions that a lot of the ancient Nordic structures dating to the Dragon Wars are still inhabited. Contents Survey of the Holdings of Jarl Gjalund As Witnessed by Slafknir the Scribe, so Sworn by the Old Gods and the New Whiterun – – The Jarl's Holding, with Plentiful Water and Pasturage. Home of Jorrvaskr, the Far-Famed Hall of the Companions. Rorik's Steading – – A Small Farmstead in the Western Plains. Grain, Leather, Horses. Granite Hill – – Three Farms and an Inn, just north of the Falkreath. A Market is Held here Weekly. H'roldan – – A Spacious Wooden Hall and Pasturage, recently Seized from the Reachmen. Silver and Iron as Tribute from the Natives. Bromjunaar – – An Old Settlement, much Reduced from Former Days. Lumber and Stone. Korvanjund – – A Small Fortified Settlement. Hides and Meat. Volunruud – – A Fortified Wooden Hall near Giants' Gap. Meat and Worked Ivory. Hillgrund's Steading - – A Large Farmstead Near the Base of the Monahven. Grain, Mead, Honey. Trivia *The dragon carvings for the combined letters "Ah" are not consistent with the traditional orthography of dragon language. This book uses the separate letters of A and H rather than the combined carving of Ah . *Rorikstead is noted in the book. However, the book dates to the Merethic era and the town is named after Rorik, who is alive in the Fourth Era. However, this could be a boast by Rorik himself that he owns Rorikstead and he was simply named after the village, dating the book to the correct Era. *The Line "So Sworn by the Old Gods and the New" could be a reference to the common line spoken many times in the "A Song of Ice and Fire" book series and the "Game of Thrones" television adaptation. Appearances * de:Besitztümer von Jarl Gjalund es:Posesiones del jarl Gjalund fr:Propriétés du jarl Gjalund pl:Spis posiadłości jarla Gjalunda ru:Земли ярла Гьялунда Category:Culture of Skyrim Category:Lore: Items